Ludzie
by Seirin
Summary: Wojna z tytanami od zawsze była wyjątkowo trudna. Czy można znaleźć siły na kontynuowanie tej walki, gdy kolejne odpowiedzi sprawiają, że staje się ona jeszcze trudniejsza? / Fanfik rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach z 51 rozdziału mangi, więc uwaga na spoilery! / Levi/Hanji


**Notka odautorska**

Ponownie ostrzegam, że to opowiadanie zawiera spoilery z 51-go rozdziału mangi. No i ponieważ to mój pierwszy fanfik w świecie Shingeki no Kyojin możliwe jest OOC. Miłej lektury :)

* * *

Ludzie.

Wrogiem ludzkości byli… ludzie.

Hanji, czując że uginają się pod nią nogi, usiadła na stabilnym, drewnianym krześle, które lekko zaskrzypiało pod jej ciężarem. Zaledwie pół godziny wcześniej mówiła Levi'emu, że póki co nie ma możliwości, aby potwierdzić to nowe odkrycie. Była naukowcem. Wiedziała lepiej niż ktokolwiek, że bez doświadczeń nie można udowodnić poprawności nawet najgenialniejszej tezy. A jednak, jak tylko pojawiła się w jej umyśle wizja, że obiektami w jej wszystkich dotychczasowych eksperymentach były istoty ludzkie, nie potrafiła opanować ogarniającego ją odrętwienia. Obserwowała swój stół zawalony kartkami papieru zapełnionymi jej chaotycznymi, nieczytelnymi notatkami.

To wszystko dotyczyło… ludzi.

Wbijała miecze z 3DMG w stworzenia, które kiedyś były… ludźmi.

Położyła obie ręce na stole i oparła o nie czoło.

Czy dotychczasowa walka nie była wystarczająco trudna? Z każdą kolejną misją żołnierze tracili życie. Poznanie nawet najmniejszego fragmentu prawdy zawsze musiało zostać okupione morzem przelanej krwi. Owszem, poruszali się naprzód, lecz im bardziej zbliżali się do odpowiedzi na mnożące się pytania, rozciągająca się przed nimi droga stawała się coraz bardziej grząska i zabłocona, a otaczająca ich mgła z każdym krokiem zdawała się gęstnieć. Po raz drugi od momentu wejścia w szeregi Oddziału Zwiadowców, poczuła lęk. Z jakimi odkryciami przyjdzie im się jeszcze zmierzyć? Jak głęboko będą musieli ukryć swoje człowieczeństwo, aby poprowadzić ludzkość do zwycięstwa?

Po cichym pokoju rozległ się dźwięk rytmicznego pukania. Hanji nawet nie spojrzała w stronę wejścia, tylko zawołała:

- Wejdź, Levi.

Po cichym zgrzytnięciu drewnianych drzwi, usłyszała ciche kroki niewątpliwie należące do niewysokiego kapitana. Moment później do jej uszu doszło kolejne skrzypnięcie. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z pewnością usadowił się w fotelu stojącym pod ścianą, jedynym meblu nieobłożonym górą papierów.

- Jak zawsze panuje u ciebie gówniany bałagan, Okularnico – powiedział swoim zwyczajnym, mało przyjemnym tonem.

Hanji odwróciła głowę w jego stronę.

- Wypraszam sobie. Wszystkie te notatki są uporządkowane. Dla wtajemniczonego jest to doskonale zorganizowana baza danych – odparła.

- Tak może uważać tylko taka bałaganiara jak ty.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- A ty przypadkiem nie powinieneś być w drodze do swojego nowego oddziału?

- Wyruszam jutro rano o świcie.

- No tak.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Obydwoje utkwili wzrok w podłodze, pogrążając się we własnych myślach.

- Hanji – spytał po kilku minutach Levi, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku. – Czy to naprawdę możliwe, że od samego początku wrogiem ludzkości byli… ludzie? – Jego twarz miała jak zawsze kamienny wyraz, jednak uwadze szatynki nie uszło, że w jego oczach pojawił się ten sam błysk, który widziała u niego po raz ostatni w dniu śmierci Petry, Gunthera, Auro i Erda.

- Powiedziałam ci, że póki co nie możemy potwierdzić, że każdy tytan, z którym walczyliśmy był człowiekiem. Możliwe, że tylko grupa tytanów z Ragako to byli ludzie. – W momencie, gdy wypowiadała te słowa, sama bardzo chciała wierzyć, że mówi prawdę. – Może to była jakaś forma pośrednia pomiędzy tymi, którzy są w stanie sami zamienić się w tytana jak Eren a innymi tytanami….

- No tak. – odezwał się bez przekonania.

Doskonale wiedziała, z czym zmaga się mężczyzna. Od wielu lat nazywano ich nadzieją ludzkości, a w świetle najnowszych faktów można było określić ich mianem morderców…

Hanji podniosła się i podeszła do ciemnowłosego kapitana. Ukucnęła tuż przed nim, zanim spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

- Levi, nawet jeżeli taka jest prawda, to w żaden sposób nie wpływa na to, co jeszcze musimy zrobić…

- Próbujesz o tym przekonać mnie czy samą siebie, Okularnico? – przerwał jej. Jego nieugięte stalowoniebieskie spojrzenie zdawało się przenikać ją na wskroś.

Dowódczyni oddziału westchnęła ciężko i uśmiechnęła się sucho.

- Może nas obydwoje? – Kobieta skrzyżowała ręce na jego kolanach, po czym oparła na nich głowę, przekrzywiając ją lekko w bok. – Wiem jednak, że nikt nie ma prawa nas oceniać…

- Poza nami samymi? – dokończył za nią. – To chyba średnia pociecha w momencie, gdy samy jesteśmy dla siebie najsurowszymi sędziami.

Szatynka po raz kolejny zamilkła. No tak, to był cały Levi. Zawsze i wszędzie mówił to, co myślał, odmawiając karmienia się złudzeniami nawet, kiedy mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Wiele osób uważało takie zachowanie za szorstkie i zimne, jednak dla Hanji stanowiło to jeden ze stałych elementów w jej świecie, dzięki którym mogła zachować wewnętrzną równowagę. Od sformułowania wniosku, że prawdziwą postacią tytanów mogą być ludzie, jej myśli stale krążyły wokół obiektów jej eksperymentów. Sawney, stworzenie, któremu wbiła włócznię w serce, mógł kiedyś opiekować się swoją żoną i córką. Może przebite przez jej ostrze oko Beana w przeszłości należało do jakiegoś młodego chłopaka z nadzieją patrzącego w przyszłość… Jednak Levi swoimi kolejnymi, chłodnymi i racjonalnymi pytaniami, wytrącał jej kolejne argumenty z rąk, zmuszając ją do zmierzenia się z brutalną prawdą oko w oko. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. A można by pomyśleć, że to on przyszedł do niej po wsparcie.

Po chwili mężczyzna, nie przerywając ciszy, oparł czoło o jej głowę.

W tej sytuacji nie istniały słowa, które mogłyby ukoić pełne wątpliwości ludzkie serce, lecz ten gest zastępował to, czego nie mogli przekazać sobie na głos. Stabilne bicie serca, rytmiczny oddech, ciepło ludzkiego ciała przypominały im, że wciąż żyją. A skoro wciąż żyli, bez względu na wszystko musieli iść naprzód. To był ich obowiązek wobec wszystkich tych, którzy zginęli dzisiaj, wczoraj, rok temu, 100 lat temu. Bliskość drugiego człowieka od nowa uświadamiała im, po co przez ten cały czas walczyli. I dlaczego nie wolno im przestać.


End file.
